


CROWN

by mizukao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizukao/pseuds/mizukao
Summary: Haikyuu Fanfiction IndonesiaSugawara Koushi x Reader x Oikawa Tooru[Genre : Slice of Life, Drama, Shoujo, Slight!Comedy]----Seekor gagak yang ia temui malam itu menjadi sebuah pertanda dari lembar barunya. Namun apa yang terjadi jika dalam lembar itu, Sang Raja kembali menjemput? Akankah ia membiarkan si gagak untuk terus berada di sisinya atau justru pergi menempati tahta sang ratu.





	1. Harukaze

Angin musim semi yang mengalir membuat kain putih tipis yang menutup jendela kamarmu seakan mengajaknya untuk menari mengikuti alunan. Cahaya mentari yang menyinari seolah menjadi lampu sorot bagi mereka. Di dalam ruangan ini pula kamu sedang duduk menatap bayanganmu pada kaca. Perlahan mengikatkan dasi pita berwarna merah di kerah seragam sekolahmu yang terbalut sweater kuning dan blazer hitam.

Jam dinding menunjukkan 7.32 yang artinya sebentar lagi, orang yang kamu tunggu akan lewat di depan rumah. Kamu berdiri mengintip keluar jendela, berusaha mencari pemuda berambut abu-abu itu. Melihat jalanan masih sepi membuat dadamu serasa ditusuk. 

Namun rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi dentuman begitu seorang pemuda memakai seragam hitam legam dengan tas coklat yang menyimpang di bahunya muncul dari bawah sana.  
Dadamu serasa meledak.  
Kamu pun segera bersembunyi dan menenangkan degup jantungmu.

Akhirnya hari pertamaku dimulai!

"Oi! Jangan berlari lari!", Aniki[1] berteriak.  
"Gomen nasai!", jawabmu cepat dan tetap berlari menuruni tangga.

Ia keluar dari pintu dapur sambil mengenggam sendok sayur, "Oi! Kan sudah kubilang...", ucapnya geram melihatmu yang masih tergesa-gesa memakai sepatu, berisik sendiri.

"Biarkan saja dia Keishin", jawab Bibimu dari atas tangga, berusaha menenangkan putra sematawayangnya, "Dia hanya sedang bersemangat sekolah, ya kan, (Name)?", "Ini musim semi anak muda...", kamu tersipu begitu mendengarnya. Mengingat bibimu tahu apa yang sedang kamu lakukan. 

Aniki berusaha protes karena bibi selalu membelamu, "Tapi bu...".

"Kamu sendiri itu lho! Sudah beberapa musim semi berlalu, tapi masih betah saja melajang. Cari istri sana!"

"Itu kan tidak ada hubungannya!"  
"Tentu saja ada! Lihat, kau pikir kau sudah berumur berapa? Masih saja berkeliaran di rumah orangtua. Apa kau tidak mau punya keluarga dan rumah sendiri!?"

"Aa~~ aku tahu! Aku tahu!"

Sementara mereka berdebat di belakang, kamu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil meremas tali ransel di kedua sisi pinganggmu. Berdiri di depan pintu, mengamati gerak-geriknya dari kaca buram yang mengisi bingkainya.  
Setelah ia cukup jauh, kamu menggeser pintu itu dan melangkah keluar.

"Aku berangkat..."  
"Ah, selamat jalan. Semangat yaa~", jawab Bibimu ceria. 

Dengan langkah kecil kamu berusaha menjaga beberapa jarak di belakangnya. 

Begitu melihat sosoknya yang berjalan di bawah taburan kelopak bunga sakura, seketika matamu terasa ringan, rasa sesak yang mengikat dadamu selama ini, selama liburan musim dingin lalu, seakan hilang tanpa jejak. Tanpa sadar kamu tersenyum sendiri.

"Oh? (Lastname) kah? Pagi ...", Sugawara menyapamu.

Deg.

"P-Pagi...", jawabmu lirih dan sedikit mengangguk.

Astaga, kamu tak menyangka akan mendengar suaranya seawal ini. Namun, bukan berarti kamu tidak pernah membayangkan skenario yang seperti ini begitu kamu memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dari belakang.

Aku jadi merasa seperti Stalker.

Ya, stalker. Stalker yang beberapa bulan kedepan akan jadi genap tiga tahun.  
Tapi lucunya, ini adalah pertama kalinya kamu memberanikan diri untuk berangkat berdua dengannya. Yah, meski tanpa membuat janji terlebih dahulu, anggap saja ini sebagai langkah besar dari rencana tahun ajaran baru.

Sambil mengimbangi langkahmu, ia berkata, "Tahun ini kita sekelas lagi ya"  
"Um, yoroshiku onegaishimasu..", jawabmu malu-malu.

Ia mengangkat alis, bertanya-tanya kenapa kamu begitu formal dengan dia setelah setahun di kelas yang sama. Tapi dia akhirnya berpikir bahwa kamu memang gadis yang sopan. 

"Ah. Yoroshiku..."

***

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, hanya suara langkah sepatu dan gesekan pohon yang terhembus angin saja yang terdengar. Di satu sisi kamu merasa nyaman dengan keheningan ini, namun juga merasa gugup di dekatnya. Kamu yakin wajahmu saat ini sudah semerah tomat. 

Lalu apakah ia juga merasa begitu, kamu bertanya-tanya. 

Dengan perlahan kamu meliriknya dari sudut matamu.  
Ekspresi seperti apakah yang ia pakai? 

"Aa! Daichi!", tiba-tiba ia mengangkat tangan. Tidak lain ia menyapa temannya, Sawamura, membuat si kapten klub voli menghentikan langkah saat hendak masuk gerbang sekolah. Kalian berdua pun menghampirinya.

"Oh... Suga, dan (Lastname)?", ia sedikit terkejut melihat teman dekatnya berangkat bersama seorang gadis pekerja paruh waktu di toko Sakanoshita. 

"Rasanya tumben kalian berangkat bareng berdua..."

Sugawara menjawab, "Iya, tadi ketemu di tengah jalan..."

"... tapi tadi aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu datang, (Lastname). Tahu-tahu kamu di belakangku", ia memberimu pandangan tanya.

"Ee?! T-Tadi aku, anu.. dari toko, kebetulan Sugawara-kun lewat, jadi... Ehehehe", pipimu terasa panas.

Usahamu untuk membuat hal itu terdengar seperti sebuah kebetulan terasa berat saat kedua mata Sugawara menusuk gelagatmu yang mencurigakan.  
Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Kamu bisa merasa lega begitu Sawamura mengajak kalian untuk segera masuk kelas.  
Namun, di satu sisi kamu juga merasa bersalah karena tidak berkata jujur. 

Tenang, kamu tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Mereka hanya belum tahu saja bahwa kamu bukan sekedar pekerja paruh waktu. Melainkan adalah keponakan dari pemilik Toko Sakanoshita, Bibi Emi.

Ketika sampai di area loker berlabel 3-4, kalian mengganti sepatu dengan sepatu indoor. Letaknya di pojok paling kiri, cukup terpencil dari lalu lalang siswa lain.

"Oh iya Suga, tadi aku dihubungi Kiyoko, katanya kita sudah dapat satu anggota"  
"He... bagus tuh! Dari SMP mana?"

"Kitagawa Daichii katanya".

Telingamu bergerak.

"Eh, itu kan sekolah terkenal!"  
"Kau benar. Terlebih lagi, kau tahu siapa dia?", nadanya serius, matanya bersemangat, dan senyum percaya diri menghias wajahnya. Sugawara terus menatapnya, mencoba menerka siapa yang dimaksud teman dekatnya itu.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan...."

"Sou! Setter jenius Kitagawa Daichii yang kita tonton tahun lalu, Kageyama Tobio."

Kamu mengangkat alis. Matamu sedikit melebar.

Kenapa dia malah masuk ke sekolah ini?

***

Dictionary :  
[1] Aniki = sebutan kakak laki-laki.

[A/N]  
Sa tte sa tte... kayaknya reader-chan lagi lovestruck sama sugamama. Udah dua tahun friendzone. Haha.  
Terus melihat reaksi reader-chan tentang Kageyama yang masuk di Karasuno sepertinya mencurigakan. Hm, apa mungkin reader-chan kenal dengan Kageyama? Apa sih hubungan mereka?

Stay tuned for the next chapter ☆ ～('▽^人)


	2. Shinzo Hosa

Entah kenapa memikirkan obrolan Sugawara dan Daichi tadi pagi membuatmu salah fokus.

Bukan berarti kamu kenal dekat dengan Kageyama Tobio, si adik kelas kesayangan kau-tahu-siapa. Tetapi kamu hanya tidak menyangka saja Kageyama bukan tipe orang yang selalu mengikuti jejak senior idolanya. Mengingat dulu di SMP dia suka sekali memperhatikan permainan mantan teman dekatmu itu. Atau mungkin ia berniat sebaliknya, sesuatu yang lebih menantang. Tekad yang disertai keyakinan bahwa suatu hari ia akan berhadapan dengan seniornya. Namun bukan sebagai rekan, tetapi sebagai lawan yang akan saling menjatuhkan.

"Etto... (Lastname)-san?"

Hm? Memang kamu sendiri tahu dimana si mantan temanmu itu sekarang? Padahal kamu tak pernah bertatap muka sejak tiga tahun lalu. 

"(Lastname)..."

Tentu saja, tak bertanya pun kepamorannya sudah tersebar di tv lokal.

***

"(Name)...!"

"H-HAI?!!!![1]", seketika kamu berdiri tegak setelah suara tegas itu menghancurkan lamunanmu. Membuat bangku dan meja yang kamu duduki tadi berdecit.

Semua orang dalam kelas terbelalak. Menatap kearahmu dengan raut wajah kaget bercampur kebingungan. Dan mereka sama sekali tak bersuara.

Apa?  
Apa yang terjadi?

Gawat! Kamu terlalu terserap dalam pikiran, tidak tahu harus apa sekarang.

Matamu berkeliaran kesana kemari. Berharap menemukan petunjuk sedang apa mereka tadi. Apa sekarang ini giliranmu maju? Bukan, papan tulis itu bersih tanpa coretan, hanya ada jadwal piket disana. Lagipula ini pelajaran Sastra Modern.

Atau mungkin ini giliranmu membaca?

Lihat! Buku sastra di beberapa bangku depan teman sekelasmu terbuka!  
Berarti kamu benar.

Dengan terburu-buru kamu buka buku milikmu, berharap menemukan halaman yang kira-kira sedang dibahas. Saking paniknya, kamu mengabaikan semua sorot mata yang seolah olah membuat dirimu merasa seperti di bawah pengawasan pemangsa. Kamu bahkan tidak menghiraukan bisikan Sugawara yang duduk di hadapanmu. Ia berniat mencegah. Namun, Sensei terlanjur membuka mulutnya.

"(L-Lastname)-san..?"

"I-Iya?", tanganmu mendadak berhenti.

"A-Aku hanya sedang mengabsen (Lastname)-san", jawab Sensei dengan canggung.

"Eh?"  
Setetes keringat mengalir di pelipis seiring detak jantungmu yang berpacu.  
Kamu juga mulai mendengar bisikan-bisikan dan tawa kecil di sekelilingmu.

Eh?  
Dia bilang apa tadi?

Seolah tak percaya, kamu mencoba memproses kejadian barusan. Barangkali ini cuma mimpi. Tetapi kamu bisa merasakan panas pada tubuhmu saat ini. Jadi... sayang, ini kenyataan.

"K-kamu boleh duduk"

Sembari menuruti perintah Sensei, perlahan kamu merapatkan kedua tangan di telingamu. Mencegah agar suara-suara ejekan itu tidak merasuk dalam hati. Karena suara yang menggema di kepalamu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatmu kewalahan.

(NAMEEEEEEEEE) APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAAAAANNNNNN?

...begitulah teriaknya.

***

Tepat pukul 12.30 siang, bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua siswa bergegas keluar. Sementara kamu masih terpaku. Berusaha menciut. Menghilang kalau bisa. Berharap tidak ada satupun yang melihat keberadaanmu. 

Sementara itu Sugawara, yang belum beranjak dari bangkunya hanya bisa tersenyum prihatin melihat kondisimu yang saat ini masih saja menyembunyikan wajah dibalik buku. 

"(Lastname), sudah waktunya istirahat. Kamu tidak makan siang?"  
Ia bermaksud mengalihkan perhatianmu dengan suaranya yang lembut itu.

Kamu menggelengkan kepala. 

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"... aku nanti saja", jawabmu lirih.

"Nanti perutmu bisa sakit lo"

Nah, ia memang selalu bersikap keibuan seperti itu pada siapapun yang dekat dengannya. Bayangkan saja ia mendapat julukan Sugamama dari teman-teman di kelas. Perhatian, ramah dan manis sudah menjadi image-nya selama ini. Tapi jangan salah, ia memiliki sisi yang mungkin akan merubah pandangan orang-orang.

"Aku temani ke kantin deh", ajaknya sekali lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi juga, kamu menggelengkan kepala serta mengeratkan genggamanmu pada buku. Mungkin karena usahanya tak berhasil, Sugawara menghela nafas setelah ia melihat reaksi keras kepalamu itu.

Oh, tidak. Kamu telah membuatnya kecewa. Padahal ia sudah baik-baik menawarimu tapi sikapmu malah kelihatan seperti kamu tidak menghargainya.  
Kalau seperti itu, berarti kamu siap melihat ia pergi.

Baka...  
Pikirmu menyesal sambil menutup mata rapat-rapat.

Kamu harap kamu tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Kamu harap ia tidak pergi. Kamu harap kamu bisa meminta maaf.

Tapi kamu memang tidak mendengar apapun. Sama sekali. Dan begitu kamu membuka mata, kamu terkejut. Ada jari tangan seseorang sedang menyelinap di tepi bawah bukumu. Tepat di depan wajahmu. Jari-jari yang ramping itu bergerak perlahan, berhati-hati, seolah-olah orang yang di baliknya tidak ingin melukai wajahmu dengan kukunya.  
Dan ketika ia menemukan posisi tumpuan yang tepat, ia berusaha mengangkat buku yang sedang kamu pegang. 

Awalnya kamu mencegahnya, namun tidak sampai ia bertanya, "Apa yang kamu takutkan?"

"Bukan takut...", protesmu pelan.

"Malu?"

"..."

"Siapapun juga pernah punya kejadian memalukan kok. Mm...", ia menggarukkan telunjuknya ke pipi, mungkin agak malu untuk menceritakannya.  
"...Dulu, kalau tidak salah tahun terakhir SMP, pokoknya di musim dingin, aku bertemu perempuan",

Deg.  
Jantungmu serasa berhenti.

"... Sewaktu ia berdiri di pinggiran jembatan, aku menariknya secara paksa. Dan akhirnya kami jatuh, bersamaan. Tapi ternyata setelah aku tahu, aku sudah salah sangka. Ia tidak bermaksud bunuh diri. Haha...", tanpa sadar senyum kecil menghias bibirmu mendengar kalimatnya yang terakhir.  
"Yah, meskipun aku sudah tidak bertemu dengan dia lagi, tapi waktu itu aku... merasa lega. Meskipun tahu orang itu tidak berniat bunuh diri, tapi aku merasa aku menyelamatkan dia...", matanya lurus seolah memandang sesuatu yang jauh disana.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, ucapan Sugawara meninggalkan kalian berdua dengan hening.

"Ah. Maaf malah bercerita tentangku", dia tertawa malu.  
"Um. Tidak apa-apa"  
"Jadi ya... Mungkin kamu tidak usah malu lagi. Lagipula di kelas sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa"

Kamu tidak tahu kapan tepatnya keheningan ini dan melodi suaranya menghilangkan ketegangan yang ada dibahumu. Hingga akhirnya kamu mempersilahkan Sugawara mengangkat buku itu sampai sejajar dengan dahimu.

Kini kamu bisa melihat wajahnya. Wajah seorang pemuda dengan bintik hitam di bawah mata kirinya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Lalu ekspresinya berubah. 

Apa yang membuatnya berubah tidak lain adalah gadis di hadapannya, yaitu kamu (Lastname) (Name).

Barukali ini pemuda itu melihat wajahmu sedekat ini. Bagaimana bulu mata lentik itu menghias kelopak matamu, bergerak selaras ketika kamu berkedip, menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi penuh pengharapan. Ditambah lagi sesuatu di pipimu membuat perutnya tergelitik, hasratnya semakin tak tertahan.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah tawa kecil lepas dari mulutnya.  
"Pfft..."

Matamu melebar.  
Pipimu semakin merah tak karuan.  
Mulutmu menganga.  
Berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tapi mulutmu tidak bergerak sesuai keinginan.  
Melainkan hanya tergagap-gagap seperti ikan koi.

Teganya ia menertawakanmu. Meskipun ia berusaha menahan tawa dengan tangan kirinya dan menghadapkan mukanya ke arah lain. Tapi tetap saja ia tertawa. 

Kalau begini mending kamu tarik saja bukumu.

"Wotto!"¸ucapnya ketika mencegahmu.  
"Gomen, gomen...", 

Kamu membuang muka.  
Ragu jika ia sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf, sebab ia masih ada tawa yang tersisa

"Z-Zuibun tanoshisou da ne...[2] Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?", tanyamu sinis sambil cemberut.

Nadamu berbicara membuatnya tawanya mereda secara drastis.  
"Eh, bukan itu, tapi ini....", perlahan ia membawa tangannya ke pipimu, mencoba menghapus coretan bolpoin hitam disana.  
"Hm, sepertinya tidak bisa hilang kalau tidak dikasih air"

Jantungmu mendadak berdebar.  
Nafasmu seakan tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Ya Tuhan.  
Lagi-lagi perasaan ini.

Kamu yang masih belum sembuh total dari kejadian tadi pagi, Sugawara sudah memberimu serangan jantung untuk yang kedua kalinya.  
Dan yang ini terasa lebih kuat!

***  
Dictionary [1] I-Iya (maksudnya dalam bahasa jepang.  
[2] "Kamu suenang sekali ya..."


End file.
